


You make me crazy

by SmalGhost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Grinding, Karl Jacobs wearing nail polish, Karl is spilling his nail polish, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Sapnap in a skirt, Sapnap is a tease, Smut, Top Karl Jacobs, only shortly metioned tho, tiny bit of Dream/George at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmalGhost/pseuds/SmalGhost
Summary: It started with an innocent discord call between Karl, Sapnap, Dream and George. They were chatting, joking around and laughing. But as Dream and George left the two alone in the call, the two men slowly realized how they wanted each other in more ways than another and as Karl inivted him to party, the two could not help but act upon their desires.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	You make me crazy

This all started with an innocent enough discord call one day with Sapnap, Dream and George. Karl had asked them all for the call because he was bored. He had nothing to do right now and lucky for him, the other three were just as bored. They had laughed and joked around for quite a while now, until Karl let out a sudden loud screech that startled the other three men. ,,You okay there Karl?” Dream asked, sounding a bit concerned. There was a long silence that concerned him a bit more. ,,Uhh, Karl?” George asked, a bit worried too at the silence, until Karl finally spoke up after some more seconds. ,,I JUST KNOCKED OVER MY FAVOURITE NAILPOLISH!” Karl said a tad too loudly, the other three sighing in relive. ,,Dude, you just sounded like you saw a monster. Had me worried there for a sec.” Dream said and sighed in relive. ,,Yeah, same. Don’t be too dramatic about it. You have nail polish remover, right?” Sapnap asked and Karl let out a dramatic whine. ,,Sadly, I can’t do that easily. It’s on my fucking pants. This will never get out!” He complained and Dream, being the good and helpful friend that he was, started laughing and wheezing at that statement. ,,Then that’s your problem then.” He managed to say between his wheezing. ,,It’s not funny, Dream. The nail polish is half empty!” Karl complained and Sapnap sighed. ,,Just get a new one then.” He said and laughed when he heard Karl whine all dramatic again. ,,But finding this kind of red was so hard.” He said. ,,Try to find it again then.” George said and laughed like the others. Karl crossed his arms then and pouted. ,,You three are so helpful, really.” He said all sarcastically. Sapnap laughed, a sound Karl loved so much. If he could just listen to Sapnap laughing all day, then his life would be much more enjoyable then it already was and- Karl, no, stop thinking about it.

Karl had a lot of different thoughts about Sapnap lately. Some were normal thoughts, like him wondering how Sapnap was doing or him thinking about streaming with the other. Then there were the other thoughts. The dirty and sinful thoughts of him wondering just how long he had to kiss Sapnap until the younger of the two would be all breathless, how long it would take to make him beg and just what it would take to make Sapnap drool. He knew he had a crush on Sapnap and he did his best to not let it show because he did not want to ruin their friendship. He knew he should stop thinking about Sapnap in a lewd way, but he couldn’t help it. Of course the younger of the two would flirt on streams. But Sapnap flirted with almost everyone so he just thought of the flirting as normal by now.

The call went on once everyone stopped laughing. They talked about some streaming stuff, though Dream did tease Karl over the nail polish from time to time. It slowly came to an end when George left it soon as he went to bed and Dream left because he had a video to edit. That left Sapnap and Karl alone in the discord call. It was usual quiet until Sapnap slowly hummed a song. ,,Hey Sappynappy?” Karl said as Sapnap sang a bit. Sapnap stopped singing rather quickly as Karl called him that. ,,Never call me that again.” He said, trying and failing to sound intimidating. ,,Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just wondered if there is something wrong. You were unusual quiet for a bit.” Karl said and Sapnap hummed. ,,Is it that obvious? Well, might as well tell you.” He said and sent Karl two pictures. Karl opened them and nearly chocked on the Monster he was taking a sip from. ,,Sap- The fuck?!” He said, not believing what he was seeing. The first picture was Sapnap with make-up on, which seemed innocent enough. Some brown eyeshadow and eyeliner. The second one, however, was Sapnap in a black skirt that didn’t quite reach his knees. ,,I can explain, okay? I have to wear that skirt and make-up for two days because of a bet that I lost against Dream. Please do not ask what it was about. Believe me, you do not want to know. I am wondering if it is too short though.” Sapnap said, sounding like this was a totally valid reason to just send one of your best friends a picture of you in a skirt.

It wasn’t that Karl didn’t like the picture of Sapnap in a skit, because damn, he did. But Sapnap was already driving his thoughts crazy without even knowing. This did not make it better, not even a single bit. He did see the other as his best friend, but that did not stop him from having dirty thoughts about him. He just wanted for him to be on Karl’s lap, kissing him until they both ran out of breath, their hair a mess and their bare bodies touching. He did find himself staring at the picture with the skirt for a tad too long and he was now unable to keep the dirty thoughts away. Maybe he would make Sapnap wear the skirt for him, tie his hands behind his back while placing marks all over his neck. Would Sapnap beg for more? How loud would he be in bed? He bet that Sapnap would be a brat, not giving in easily. And Karl found himself groaning at the thought of making Sapnap behave, having him a begging mess and- ,,Karl? You still there?” Sapnap’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Karl remembered that he was still on call with the person that slowly drove his thoughts crazy. ,,Yeah, I am. I was just thinking about something. You see, there is a party next Saturday. A friend invited me to it and I wanted to know if you wanted to go there with me?” The older of the two asked and Sapnap hummed. ,,Sure, why not? Sounds like it could be fun.” He said, not knowing what he got himself into.

\-- -- -- --

As Saturday arrived, Sapnap found himself drive to the address Karl had given him. He sang along some songs that played on his car radio. He wore a white shirt that had buttons and some black jeans that were ripped on the knees. Of course he wore a headband so that his messy hair would not be too messy as he hadn’t bothered to do his hair. There weren’t that many people at the party as he finally arrived and yet he still had a hard time spotting Karl among them, until someone behind him put hands over his eyes and he heard the familiar giggle. ,,Guess who.” The voice said giggling. ,,Hmmm, I don’t know. Give me a hint.” Sapnap said playfully, a grin on his lips. ,,I spilled nail polish over myself.” The older one of the two said and Sapnap laughed at the memory. ,,Is it.. Karl?” The younger one asked and Karl grinned, throwing his hands in the air. ,,1000 points to you!” He said cheerfully and Sapnap turned around to face him. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw what Karl was wearing through. A tight black shirt, black jeans and boots that made him taller than he already was. That was usual enough, just what he thought Karl would might wear. But he noticed somethings as Karl was grinning happily. His lips definitely had some light pink lip gloss on them and Sapnap had the very sudden thought of licking that lip gloss of while kissing Karl all deep or maybe he could wear it and kiss all over- No, sapnap, get your act together. Karl is your friend and just because you have a crush on him does not make thinking like this okay so stop it- ,,Hey, earth to Sapnap, you there? You are staring at me.” Karl said, pulling Sapnap out of his thoughts. ,,Yeah, yeah, I am okay.” Sapnap said, glad that his thoughts had been interrupted before they had gotten worse.

As the night carried on, Sapnap’s thoughts got worse and worse. There were more people by now and Sapnap could not help but stare as Karl and some of the people danced to the music that was played. His thoughts were in a very sinful and dangerous territory right now as he watched Karl dance. He had always thought Karl would be the shy and awkward type while dancing. But what he saw convinced him completely otherwise. The brown-haired man was swinging his hips in a pretty suggestive way that matched the music. There was a big yet seductive smile on his lips as he looked over and winked at the black-haired man. Sapnap blinked at that, feeling his cheeks get a bit hot. He definitely had a small blush on his face and for a moment he thought that he had imagined it, until Karl suddenly walked over and pulled him to where everyone was dancing. He took both of Sapnap’s hands and giggled, moving his whole body again as he danced very close to Sapnap. ,, Who owns my heart? Is it love, or is it art? 'Cause the way you got your body moving's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks.” Karl sang along with the music as he danced while Sapnap had a gay panic moment on the inside.

Sapnap was about to just get away from Karl once the song ended, but a sentence from near him stopped him from doing so. ,,Look at that boy, not even dancing. Is he that bad? Or is he awkward at it?” Was all that person said. Sapnap took that as an insult. He could dance just fine and he wanted to prove it, taking it as a challenge. He listened as Lights Down Low by Maejor came on, grinned and pulled Karl closer to him by their still joined hands. He started to dance close with him, slowly moving his boy, grinning as Karl seemed to blush. He put his hands on Karl’s hips after a while and used them to make Karl swing his hips again, which had them almost grinding against each other with how close they were by now. If he leaned in just enough then he could definitely feel Karl’s breath against his face. His thoughts were all dirty by now and he found that he did not mind at all. All that was in his brain was Karl, his lips, his hair, his voice, everything slowly drove him crazy. Karl leaned in then, just close enough to sing very close to his lips. ,,Take it slow, put it down on me. I said jump on it, ride like a pony. Lights down low, time to get naughty.” He sang and Sapnap almost growled as Karl pulled his face away again with a teasing grin. Was this a teasing thing now? Well, Sapnap could do that as well.

He got even closer and now they were so close that their bodies did grind together as neither of them wanted to stop dancing. He grinned as Karl clearly held back a noise by biting his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed a cute pink. The black-haired man grinned and very slowly swung his hips as he now sang ,, Lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty. Take it slow, put it down on me. Baby jump on it, ride like a pony. Lights down low, time to get naughty. Lights down low, l-l-l-lights down low.” He looked into Karl’s eyes and saw that they were clouded with what could only be described as pure desire. Sapnap bit his bottom lip as he noticed just how hard Karl was against him, shivering as Karl took his sight in, his eyes darkening with desire and Sapnap could not deny that it was hot how Karl practically undressed him with his eyes. He could stop the thing between them, get home and go to sleep. But he decided against it. He wanted it and he also wanted to tease the other some more. He leaned as close to Karl as possible and brushed his lips over Karl’s lips, some of the lip gloss catching his lips and he grinned as he pulled back again, Karl letting out a quiet noise. He grinned at the other and licked over his lips. ,,Really, Jacobs, strawberry lip gloss?” He teased with a shit eating grin. That grin was quickly replaced when Karl suddenly pulled him flush against his body again. ,,You better stop teasing me baby if you plan to cum tonight.” He growled into Sapnap’s ear and the black-haired man could not stop the noise that left his mouth. He did never take Karl to be the dominant type, but seeing as the night had gone so far, he found that he did not mind it at all. He pulled Karl away from the party then and to his car, deciding that they could have much more fun on their own.

\-- -- -- --

Once they arrived at Sapnap’s place, Sapnap opened the door with his key. On the inside he was thanking god that Dream was not in their shared house for the next few days, because the first thing that happened once they were inside was a deep kiss. Karl had Sapnap pinned to the now closed front door, his hands opening the buttons of his shirt. The kiss was not gentle. It was filthy, full of desires and yet it was also full of promises of much more to come. Karl was so impatient with opening the buttons in mere seconds, that he just decided to rip the last bit of it open, the buttons falling to the floor. Sapnap knew that he should care about that and that he should tell Karl off for it. But it was so hot to have Karl being like that. So he didn’t have it in him to do that. He was so hard by now to the point that it was uncomfortable and he hoped Karl would not make him wait any longer. They both pulled away from the kiss and breathed heavily against each other’s lips with grins on their faces, Sapnap pulled Karl to his bedroom then, resisting to not kiss him until they were on his big bed. He pulled Karl on it and sat down on his lap, grinding against him while kissing him deeply, opening his lips as Karl licked over them, seeking entrance which Sapnap allowed. The older of the two made sure to map his mouth out with his tongue, his hands stroking over Sapnap’s hips as the shirt of the younger one had slipped to the floor by now. When they slowly pulled away from the kiss, Karl bit his lip at how beautiful Sapnap looked. His cheeks and neck were flushed a brilliant red that even reached his chest, his lips were slightly kiss swollen and he was panting heavily, his black hair a mess, his hairband on the ground near his shirt. God, he already looked a like a mess and Karl had not even started doing more then making out of him. Sapnap was all over his thoughts. He was so beautiful, so sexy and Karl wanted to mark all of his beautiful skin, claiming him as his.

,,Get your clothes off baby and get me some lube. I want to make you fall apart by my fingers before I fuck you into your bed.” Karl said, his voice full of desire. The younger one of the two did let out a cute moan at that and quickly did as he was told. Karl got himself undressed while Sapnap got the lube out. He left his boxers on through, not wanting the other to see him fully naked just yet. He sat down by the headboard and got Sapnap back on his lap, taking the lube from him. He pulled Sapnap into a deep and rough kiss once again, exploring his mouth again while lubing his fingers up. He gently pushed one digit into the younger male, swallowing the noise the other made. ,,Shh, relax, you are so tight, baby.” Karl said into his ear as they broke the kiss to catch some air. He smiled as Sapnap relaxed and kissed his neck gently. ,,That’s it. That’s a good boy.” He said as he slowly moved his finger in and out, soon enough adding a second finger. He giggled when Sapnap moaned at what he said. ,,You like me calling you that? A good boy?~” He purred as he spread the other with his finger, sliding them in deep and rubbing against his inner walls in search of his prostate. He could hear Sapnap make another cute moan and grinned, pressing his fingers around inside the other.

,,Y-yeah- FuCK! There-“ Sapnap moaned as Karl soon rubbed over his prostate. Karl grinned against his neck, rubbing his fingers over it slowly, pressing it, just to hear the other let out all sorts of lewd noises. ,,K-Karl! Please-“ The younger male moaned and Karl gently kissed his lips. ,,Shhh, I got you baby. I will make you feel good, yeah? If it gets too much just then tell me.” Karl said gently. Sapnap was confused how this was too much when it was not enough, only to have his thoughts ruined when Karl slammed his fingers against his prostate multiple times in a row. He almost drooled and let out loud lewd noises. Karl pulled his fingers out when he noticed that the other was about to cum and Sapnap almost let out a sob. ,,No-please-I need-“ He said and Karl kissed him sweetly to calm him down. ,,Shhh, baby. I will let you cum, don’t worry. I just want to punish you a little. You did tease me at the party. Not enough to make me mad, but enough to make me want to punish you.” Karl said. Sapnap whimpered at that but nodded. He wanted to be a good boy for Karl. He held onto Karl’s shoulders as the fingers slid back into him, rubbing his prostate, pressing against it, making him drool a little. He was unable to say anything as his prostate was abused by Karl’s fingers. He was about to cum soon, he felt heat building up in his stomach. He did actually let out a sob when Karl pulled the fingers out again, a tight hand around his dick making his unable to cum. ,,No-no-no-please-I-n-I-“ Sapnap managed to get out, his mind a mess. Karl shushed him gently. ,,Shh, it’s alright baby. I will let you cum, I will. You are such a good boy for me so far. I will fuck you now, okay? And then after I cum, you can cum. Can you do that for me, baby?” Karl asked and Sapnap nodded. ,,Use your words, baby.” The older of the two said. ,,Yes.” Sapnap said.

Sapnap got some space between them then so Karl could finally take his boxer off. Karl rolled them over then so Sapnap laid on his back. He slowly pushed his dick into the more than ready hole. He fucked Sapnap slow at first, but went faster as Sapnap made lewd noises for him. ,,FUHHK, KARL!” Sapnap moaned out loud and arched his back all beautiful, when his prostate was found again. That made something inside Karl snap, his desire to be rough too strong to resist. So he went as rough as he could now, slamming against Sapnap’s prostate hard. The male underneath him couldn’t talk anymore by now. He was a drooling lewd mess, his black hair all over the place, his eyes closed, his back arched and his body flushed a deep red. Karl came as Sapnap let out a very loud lewd noise and Sapnap came shorty after, arching his back even further as he painted his own stomach white with his cum. He gasped as Karl pulled out of him. The two collapsed then, breathing hard and heavy, trying to catch their breath. Once they did, Sapnap had it in him to giggle. ,,Looook.” He said, dragging the word out in an exhausted voice. Karl did look and saw that Sapnap’s legs were shaking a lot. He grinned a bit, knowing that the other had probably never had such an intense orgasm.

Karl managed to clean them up with what strength he had still had left and got the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around Sapnap. ,,Hey Sappynappy?” Karl asked as they cuddled under the blanket. ,,What?” Sapnap asked tiredly, not having enough strength right now to argue about how Karl had just called him. ,,Does this make us boyfriends?” The older asked and the younger nuzzled his chest. ,,Yes, it does. Like it or not, you are stuck with me now, Jacobs.” He said and smiled when he felt lips on his forehead. ,,I think I won’t mind being stuck with you.” Karl said smiling, playing with Sapnap’s hair, the two of them falling asleep soon enough.

BONUS:

Dream sat on a bed, having his phone in his hands. He had only meant to check the recording of his and Sapnap’s security camera’s in the kitchen to make sure that Sapnap would not eat the cookies he had hidden while he was not there. He turned his phone off very quickly as he heard loud moaning out of nowhere and threw his phone away from him, which made George, who he was visiting, laugh beside him. ,,It’s not that bad, Dream. At least they went to a bedroom instead of going at it in the kitchen-” He said all amused, which only made Dream whine. ,,Shut up, George!” He complained and hid his red face in George’s chest. He was happy for them, really, but he did not need to hear them moan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was not too badly written. English is not my native language so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. You can also leave a comment if you want.


End file.
